Cuddle Toy
by Canarypaws
Summary: Quill introduces his fellow comrades to cars. Soon, it's crashed, thanks to a tree. Well, Rocket gets himself an injury and Quill tries to help out. Let's see how this goes.


I** thought since psycho raccoon is a bit psycho he would have road rage. So, yeah.**

**I'm new to this, so most of my stories might have them a bit out of character. ._.**

* * *

"And this is a car." Peter made a tourist guide hand swipe towards the car (Jeep), as he and the other Guardians had decided to take a trip to Earth. Rocket was hard to convince, given he generally despised humans.

"Does it _move_? Like a ship?" Drax prodded the bumper of it.

"No shit." Rocket rolled his eyes, pointing at the wheels. "Whaddya think those do? Pick flowers?"

"Girls, girls, stop pulling eachother's hair. Yes, it moves, and no, it doesn't pick flowers." Peter cut off Drax, who was about to question how wheels would pick flowers. "Do you guys want to ride in it, or not?"

All three looked at eachother, and gave a vague yes. Well, Groot said: "I am Groot."

"Good. Let's go then." He led them into the car, Rocket instantly claiming the front seat. Groot was too big to actually fit, so sat down and watched. He didn't seem to mind, giving a thumbs up as best as a tree could when they looked at him. Rocket shot an apologetic glance, before turning his attention to Peter. "How exactly does it work, sunshine?" He added the last part in a teasing way.

_Smartass. _"This one requires keys, which I-**ROCKET, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE KEYS?**"

"'He person who was tryin' to enter the car?" He suggested with a toothy grin.

"Whoops." Quill realised his mistake, before grabbing it off the raccoon with a grumble. He twisted the keys in a slot and the engine roared. Gamora jumped.

"Is the car angry with us?" Drax asked, Rocket growling and rolling his eyes.

Before the mammal could step in, Quill quickly explained. "No, it's the sound it makes when it's going to move." He glared at Rocket, then quickly looked away as the raccoon shot a glare back that could rival with Ronan.

"Ooookay, do you guys want to go to... The park?"

"_Park_?" Drax was first to say.

"A place with grass and shit, let's just go." Peter lost his patience, the car lurching forward as he pushed on the pedal. "Rocket, **DON'T** claw my seat."

Rocket made a face and kept quiet.

"This car is impressive. Can it go fast?" Gamora asked.

"Well..." Quill couldn't lie to her. "Yes. I'll do it in the bush." He added quickly, car jerking sideways as he steered into the bush. _Hope this doesn't break. A lunatic bodybuilder, a beautiful assasian, an angry raccoon with machine guns and a badass doesn't mix well when lost together.._

"Learn 'ow to fucking drive, Quill." Rocket scowled as they almost hit a tree. "Kill us all, why don't ya?"

"Rocket, please. I'm sure Quill can drive fine." Gamora defended, Peter smirking.

"Yeah, Rocket." He teased, yelling when the raccoon bit him. "What the fuck, man?"

"I may not be normal, but I still have teeth, dipshit." He growled.

The distraction was all they needed to run right into a tree.

* * *

"Fuck." Was all Peter said, getting up. The Jeep was smashed right into the tree, and no sign of his friends. Then he saw it. "Gamora!" He ran over to her unconscious body, picking her up and carrying her to an open area. _No cuts. Thank god. _He hugged her, before seeing Drax's shadow.

"Drax, can you go collect some wood? Preferably not from the tree we crashed into." He added as Drax went towards the crushed Jeep.

Drax grumbled and walked off.

_Hang on, where's Rocket? _

Quill heard a light groan, and went over to the Jeep. The raccoon was led in his seat, clutching his head with his paws. His eyes opened to peer at Peter, before grumbling. "I'm fine."

Peter wasn't convinced, but heard a noise from Gamora and ran over.

"Are you okay, Quill?" She asked, surprised how quickly Quill said yes.

"Drax is off to get wood."

"I must go and check on him, he is a maniac." She scowled, getting up slowly and walking off before her companion could protest.

He kept his mouth shut, seeing there was no use fighting it. He saw Rocket has gotten out, sitting next to the tree. Her had a gash that went from his forehead to ear, and just stared to the ground like a daydreaming child. He barely noticed as Quill sat next to him.

"You alright, smartass?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck off, princess." Rocket retorted, baring his teeth.

"I'm not gonna kill you, man. I can help. I'm no expert but I know how to stop it from getting worse or infected." He elbowed the raccoon playfully.

"I'm fine, I've had worse than this." The mammal frowned, scooting away.

"Rocket." Was all Quill said, putting on his best stern Your-Not-Backing-Out-Of-This voice.

"Fine. But just 'his once." Rocket finally gave up.

"Great, I'll be back!" The Guardian ran off. A headache now formed, the raccoon just led down and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Groot was worried. They we're gone a long time. _I am Groot. (I hope they're okay.) _He got up, before seeing the people scream around him. He looked around for a place to hide, and ended up just walking into an alleyway. He sat down and watched people go by, looking around. Bins looked like alien inventions to him.

"I am Groot (I'm sure they're fine.)." He said to himself, though he wasn't sure if he was right.

* * *

Rocket was jolted awake by Peter. "The fuck, Quill?" He cursed, sitting up.

Quill snickered, holding a bowl of water and honey. "Sit still. This'll burn."

Rocket barely had time to come up with a reply before his partner had rubbed the mixture on his gash. And it _hurt._ He yelped. "'ow is this _good _for ya?" He growled.

"Just is. Honey is one of the best healers." Peter cut him off before the raccoon could complain even more. "Even for crazy raccoons with weird pasts." He couldn't quite put into words what Rocket was, so chose the simple way.

"Whatever." He growled, looking down at the ground. It was almost night, surprisingly, and their two friends still hadn't come back.

* * *

"Drax. They are _just_ weird things with wings." Gamora was practically trying to drag him away from a single butterfly.

"It might be danger-" "**LET'S GO.**" He was taken aback by her sudden rage, but decided to take his attention away and follow.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Quill grinned as the two figures of Drax and Gamora appeared. "Lay the wood in a pile, please." He said, yawning.

As they did, he pulled out box of matches he happened to have and squatted next to the fire, managing to light one.

"Everyone huddle up, it could be a cold night. We'll get home tomorrow." In truth, he just didn't want to trek around at night. A they settled down together, his gaze shifted over to Rocket, still sat by the tree, watching the sky. He crawled over, motioning for the others to just leave him.

"Hey, psycho." Quill greeted with a cocky smile.

Rocket ignored him, rubbing his head with a grumble. He stopped when he felt Quill's fingers lightly scratch his head. He hated to admit it, but it actually felt nice.

Quill made sure he didn't touch the gash, and laughed at how the raccoon's ears twitched. "Don't be so grumpy. Come join the club." He gestured to Gamora and Drax keeping close to eachother for warmth.

"I'm not a cuddle toy." Rocket growled.

"Then I'll stay here with you. No rejections." Peter sat down next to him. "Just because you we're treated badly doesn't mean we'll try murder you or something like that shit. We're friends. And for once, I'm not joking." He grinned.

Rocket seemed to think about this, then finally let out a small sigh and responded. "'his is a one time things, only 'cause it's cold." He said flatly, before curling up the best he could, head on Quill's lap like some sort of dog.

Quill just shook his head in an amused way, before dozing off.

* * *

Gamora was first to wake up, and audibly gasped seeing that Rocket was sort of cuddling with Quill. Seriously, how often do you see that?

She shook Drax awake. "I'll wake up Mr. Crazy, you wake up Quill." She ordered, before kneeling down and lightly shaking the raccoon. His eyes shot open and he quickly got to his feet. "Oh crap. Groot."

After waking Peter up, they all shared concerned looks. "Let's go!" Quill announced, running off, closely followed Rocjet, then Gamora and lastly Drax. Running off like criminals, laughing their heads off.

* * *

Groot grinned as he saw his companions come out of the bush, car-less, and walked over. "I am Groot."

Rocket was the only one to understand. "We crashed the car-" He shot a glance at Peter, who frowned. "And had to camp out." He explained, ear twitching. Groot pointed at the gash, now turned into a scar, looking questioning. "I'm fine." The raccoon answered quickly, before looking at the Milano, parked on top of a building.

"Shall we go home?" Gamora suggested, laughing at how quickly they all responded.

* * *

**There it is.**

**Sort of a Peter/Rocket friendship thing. You'll see that a lot in my stories. :3**

**Hope it's alright, I tried my best to keep them in character. ;-;**


End file.
